creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Pramirez351
Bienvenido Hola, ¡bienvenido a ! Gracias por editar la página Foro:Pramirez por admin.. Si necesitas ayuda y no hay administradores locales aquí, quizás quieras visitar los foros de la Comunidad de Wikia en español. Bola (foro de ayuda | blog) 08:20 4 may 2013 (UTC) Adopción Como bien dices no hay ningún administrador activo, pero si quieres puedes adoptar el wiki y convertirte en administrador. Solo tienes que ir a esta página, leer los requisitos y si los cumples, solicitar ser administrador del wiki. Es bastante sencillo, ¡suerte!--Bola (discusión) http://comunidad.wikia.com/extensions/wikia/StaffSig/images/WikiaStaff.png Staff 06:57 7 may 2013 (UTC) Proyecto para expandir la wiki Hola, soy DarkQuestion, me gustaría hacer un proyecto con usted, sobre expandir información con calidad, agregar categorías y plantillas, eta. ¿Le gustaría ayudarme?, espero su repuesta atentamente, ¡Saludos! [[User:DarkQuestion|'DarkQuestion']] - [[Message_Wall:DarkQuestion|'(Déjame un Mensaje)']] 18:26 12 may 2013 (UTC) * Hola, gracias por responder, bien, nos vamos a conocer por chat, se hacer logos de wiki, y se los codigos CSS para el MediaWiki, si quieres que te ayude no lo dudes, bueno hasta entonces. PD: Si quieres que nos conocemos ahora, veni a este chat. [[User:DarkQuestion|'DarkQuestion']] - [[Message_Wall:DarkQuestion|'(Déjame un Mensaje)']] 15:10 13 may 2013 (UTC) *No importa, espero el momento, ¡saludos! [[User:DarkQuestion|'DarkQuestion']] - [[Message_Wall:DarkQuestion|'(Déjame un Mensaje)']] 23:26 13 may 2013 (UTC) *No veo ningún problema en tu solicitud últimamente esta muy abandonado este wiki creo que un administrador activo y un cambio a la imagen seria bueno. Vae victis.Peyote Galactico (discusión) 20:46 14 may 2013 (UTC) Sugerencia Creo debería existir un formato para las publicaciones, es caótico encontrar varias paginas sin sentido con varias aportaciones arbitrarias. Espero la respuesta y ¿cuando te convertirás en administrador? (Por cierto desde ahora soy abaldar, pero mi verdadero nick es peyote galactico) Vae Victis Abaldar!! 16:39 15 may 2013 (UTC) Felicitaciones Hola, he estado algo ocupado y me olvide, y bueno, los hexas del wiki tienen que ser mas oscuro (los botones y encabezado) en mi opinión, si quieres que haga un logo, avísame, y ya estoy en el chat. Saludos!, y felicitaciones por el Flag. ^^ [[User:DarkQuestion|'DarkQuestion']] - [[Message_Wall:DarkQuestion|'(Déjame un Mensaje)']] 12:52 18 may 2013 (UTC) Editar en modo fuente Te recomiendo que edites en modo fuente, debido si copias, en modo visual, sale un código SPAN (que copian y hacen mensajes modificados, etc.), Saludos. Y ya te estoy esperando en el Chat. [[User:DarkQuestion|'DarkQuestion']] - [[Message_Wall:DarkQuestion|'(Déjame un Mensaje)']] 13:03 18 may 2013 (UTC) (Samuelst (discusión) 16:39 20 may 2013 (UTC)) hola mira abia pensado en que pusieras logros y poner un top 10 creepypastas mas terrorificas enviame un mensaje si te parese bien pss: solo pienso en como mejorar la pagina gracias por la ayudo te lo a gradesco me sera utli Helga ( Martika caramelo asesino) (discusión) 02:44 11 jun 2013 (UTC) Hola Hola como eres admin ¿Tú borraste mi Creppypasta? 15:21 14 jun 2013 (UTC) (Samuelst (discusión) 21:55 15 jun 2013 (UTC)) no me deja firmar '''la creepypasta haora que ago si ice la canvia Portada Hola, Pramirez. Me parece asombroso el trabajo que has hecho en este wiki, la portada es asombrosa, pero creo que podrías sacarle más potencial, aunque bueno, en sí: ¡buen trabajo! Saludos. Pintor du Smeargles | Preguntame algo | 21:36 20 junio 2013 (UTC) RE: Hola Bien, me encuentro en el chat. Quizás quieras charlar un rato :). Pintor du Smeargles | Preguntame algo | 21:55 20 junio 2013 (UTC) (Samuelst (discusión) 19:51 26 jun 2013 (UTC)) me conecte al chat y no me lo dijisted aci que dimelo en un mensaje (Samuelst (discusión) 19:52 26 jun 2013 (UTC)) me conecte a chat y no me lo dijiste asi que dimelo en mensaje Samuelst (discusión) 18:11 28 jun 2013 (UTC) 3 cosas: 1: ya aprendi a poner categorias. 2:farta la categoria de anime. 3: no sabia que no podia canbiar asi mi perfil. pramirez ya termine la creepypasta para el concurso te quiero preguntar si la subo ya o no Samuelst (discusión) 17:39 6 jul 2013 (UTC) pss yo creo que me lucido con eso Hola, queria preguntarte si podia subir una historia sobre dos hermanas que quedaron medio locas y asesinaron a sus padres, puedo? repondeme lo mas rapido posible (soy nueva xD) Stephan990 (discusión) 23:18 7 jul 2013 (UTC)StephanStephan990 (discusión) 23:18 7 jul 2013 (UTC) me e dado cuenta que farta una categoria de suisidios hay muchas creepypastas con suisidios Samuelst (discusión) 17:45 11 jul 2013 (UTC) duda sobre la informacion sobre el 6 de junio bueno pues, esto es sobre lo del 6 de junio (la info que sale en la portada de la wiki) que dice asi: '' Cualquier pasta sobre jeff, o cualquier asesino, sera borradada despues de esta fecha: '''Junio 6 del 2013. ''me gustaria saber ¿se eliminaran solo los relacionados a jeff o todas las que implican asesinos? es que yo escribi un creepy sobre una niña con problemas mentales, que mata a sus padres y los retrata con la sangre de otra persona y que despues de eso se vuelve una asesina serial, es ahi mi duda, ya que esta es una creepy sobre una asesina ¿corre riesgo de ser eliminada?, esta duda surgio por la parte subrayada anteriormente. gracias por su atencion. RyoKirasagi (discusión) 21:12 13 jul 2013 (UTC) Mejora del wiki Hola Pramirez. He venido a este wiki debido a que es uno de los que más tráfico y actividad tiene y deseábamos incluirlo dentro de la lista de la página corporativa de la empresa. Sin embargo, antes necesitamos que tengan una buena presentación, por lo que prefiero contactar contigo para poder realizarla y usar el wiki allí. El aspecto no es del todo malo, pero recomendaría unas mejoras que veo necesarias. Empezando por la portada, me he fijado que está adaptada de la versión inglesa, y sugeriría algunos cambios. Para empezar, los banners utilizados en la columna derecha no tienen ningún sentido, dado que están enfocados en la comunidad en inglés y no para nosotros. Además, la estructura es un poco descompensada, ya que las columnas no son iguales y por ejemplo la actividad reciente no queda bien en la columna derecha. Propongo quitar esos banners, mover la actividad a la izquierda (o eliminarla) y posiblemente poner otras cosas alternativas. Puedes encargarte tú, o hacerlo yo. Por otro lado, el fondo lo veo demasiado genérico y poco atractivo, recomiendo utilizar otro, tal vez con un par de imágenes principales a los laterales, y si la imagen en segundo plano fuera más bonita se agradecería. Puedo hacerlo yo mismo, aunque sería de gran ayuda que me proporcionaras material (imágenes para los laterales y otra imagen de fondo) para que pueda hacerlo. Por último, el diseño (paleta de colores) queda para mi gusto un poco sosa. Supongo que será por la temática del wiki, pero recomendaría algo más vistoso. De todos modos este aspecto es algo secundario y veo más importante (y previo) la mejora de portada y el cambio de fondo. Espero noticias tuyas. P.D: Recomiendo la activación del muro de mensajes y deshacernos de la antigua discusión, es un sistema más moderno y útil. CuBaN VeRcEttI 07:53 18 jul 2013 (UTC) Holders Saludos. Estaba pasando el rato viendo qué artículos tienen aquí y me preguntaba quién pudo haber traducido todos los ‘Holders’. Vi en el historial que se trataba de Usuario:DEMON25850. Lo que no me parece correcto es que todas sus traducciones las haya puesto en una sección titulada ‘Mis creepypastas’, lo cual implica que él las ha escrito. GodGrinder.K (discusión) 04:22 20 jul 2013 (UTC) Ediciones cuando as puesto los logros Samuelst (discusión) 10:07 22 jul 2013 (UTC) :Activé tanto los logros como el muro, pero a día de hoy no aparece el muro (los logros sí). Deduzco que el muro debió desactivarlo otro de los burócratas, IceCubeSilent, y me gustaría saber por qué no habló con nosotros. :-- 15:56 22 jul 2013 (UTC) si me di cuenta ya tarde y la bloqueastes para que no puedan tocarla y quien gano Samuelst (discusión) 15:20 23 jul 2013 (UTC) ¿Logros? Hola, me di cuenta hace dias que habian activado los logros, bueno antes aviamos conversado sobre eso y decias que no, pero como pasaron un par de dias y vi que no lo desactivastes, edite un poco las imagenes de los logros, y tome como referencia la wiki de CreepyPasta en Ingles. Solo pasaba para informar. IceCubeSilent (discusión) 16:31 23 jul 2013 (UTC) Columnas La portada está diseñada para albergar dos columnas. No muevas la columna derecha a la izquierda (creando "dos izquierdas") porque sino la derecha se quedará vacía. Si no te gusta que un contenido esté en la derecha y lo prefieres a la izquierda, muévelo, pero al final deben estar ambas llenas de contenido y compensadas en altura. -- 21:40 24 jul 2013 (UTC) Autoría Pram, por favor, no hiciste caso al último mensaje que te dejé. Usuario:DEMON25850 tiene puesto en su perfil todas sus traducciones bajo una sección que indica que él las escribió, lo cual no es correcto. Por favor, avísale para que corrija esto. GodGrinder.K (discusión) 03:50 25 jul 2013 (UTC) Hola PR (hací te llamaré yo) tengo una pregunta... tu puedes transformar a algunos de los usuarios en administrador???!! tenía esa duda :D Necesito que me ayudes a hacer las imágenes de mis creepys . ¿Me ayudarías?, porque la verdad mis creepys se verían muy simples sin una imagen. hola pramires soy Samuelst (discusión) 16:49 31 jul 2013 (UTC) mira queria decirte que tu me baneastes por poner enlaces o link eroticos y es esta pasta ha puesto porno http://es.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Porno_normal_para_gente_normal Hola, soy nuevo aquí. Verás, cuando publiqué mi primer Pasta, creo que escribí mal el título sin darme cuenta, y no encuentro la forma de corregirlo. Además, por más que intente separar los parrafos a la hora de editar, siempre quedan juntos, no sé que hacer. Me ayudarías? MrVargasProductions (discusión) 22:38 6 ago 2013 (UTC) ... Yo los acompaño, sigo aqui, en espiritu(? ña mi portatil se estropeo y ps soy muy floja a parte de pobre como para comprar otro o3o lo siento pero segire algo ausente aparte tengo que mejorar mis notas en el estudio y todo eso.. :c ♥Rainbow-Bell♥ ★the.Little-Kitty★ que es la categoria lesturra sujerida Samuelst (discusión) 10:47 10 ago 2013 (UTC) Hola! Gracias por la bienvenida, estaré al tanto de la wiki, leyendo nuevas creepypastas, y haciendo algunas n.n Saludos! =D Luisc 16:31 11 ago 2013 (UTC) quiero publicar una creepypasta de jeff the killer pero es una realidad alterna, todas las aventuras de desventuras del maniatico jeff es solo parte de la imaginacion de un hombre loco que perdio a su familia en forma tragina en un acidente ~~Slender Woman~~ pense que mi creepypasta podia ser publicada pero me llego un mensaje que no se puede u_u ~~Slender Woman~~ hola te dejo mi video nuevo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVgyoRGizrw que es lectura sujerida y NRHT no me entero vien Samuelst (discusión) 19:38 20 ago 2013 (UTC) Informe Hola... bueno, pues si lo bloquee es simple, aunque hay varias razones... Creo varias categorias, y si que eran muy inecesarias, y de hecho creo pastas sin categorias, uso categorias incorrectas. Se pueden publicar pastas de Slenderman? Informe sobre el usuario Tobi Spartan Pramirez debo informarte que el usuario Tobi Spartan posee Cuentas títeres,agrega categorias basura y ayer hizo un gran vandalismo borrando Creepypastas,pude arreglarlo pero costó un poco... Finn El Gato (discusión) 13:30 24 ago 2013 (UTC) pramires soy Samuelst (discusión) 17:50 24 ago 2013 (UTC) borra esta pagina http://es.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/La_Leyenda_de_la_Llorona_Real. soy Samuelst (discusión) 10:29 27 ago 2013 (UTC) tiene que borrar esta pagina http://es.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Rayman_prohibido_en_USA?&cb=5901 Hola Hola, has leido bocarara? AnatheKiller23 (discusión) 17:31 29 ago 2013 (UTC) la encontre Samuelst (discusión) 15:58 3 sep 2013 (UTC) Articulo repetido Hola Pramirez, estaba leyendo algunos Creepys, cuando vi que un Articulo estaba repetido, abajo te dejo los links de los Articulos por que creo que se deberia borrar uno de los 2: 1º- MATT VENDE NUESTRAS ALMAS 2- ¿MATT VENDE NUESTRAS ALMAS? Saludoss.. 00:20 5 sep 2013 (UTC)Ryukazi Uchiha Inuzuka (discusión)